El Mundo perdido
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Continuacion de El Jurassick Park de Rex Raptor
1. Chapter 1

**EL MUNDO PERDIDO**

Nota: es una continuación del Jurassick Park de Rex Raptor.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon.

Prologo:

Siete años habían pasado desde el incidente de Jurassick Park... siete años que no se borrarían de la memoria de los afectados.

El emporio comercial de Kaibacorp. Se había vuelto tan redituable que ahora dominaba el mercado.

Seto Kaiba, pese a haber perdido una pierna, seguía demostrando sus grandes capacidades en los negocios, junto con su esposa Ishizu, aunque ella jamás se recupero por completo de los nervios.

Joey y Mai volvieron a su vida cotidiana, sus hijos Liza y Mike demostraban ser una excelente cura para sus problemas, aunque ambos eran dinamita juntos.

Kisara, ahora de 14 años, se había vuelto una joven muy popular, pese a su edad era muy lista y adelanto grados en su escuela, mantuvo una fuerte amistad con Max Wheeler, y tal como lo predijo Marick, se habían vuelto novios no hacia mucho, pese a que a Seto no le agradaba la idea.

Max se había mantenido en forma, era muy apegado a Kisara (mas por la experiencia que habían pasado juntos y sus sentimientos por ella), había decidido estudiar administración para demostrarle a Seto que era un hombre de bien, mantenía contacto con los demás participantes del incidente.

Serenity y Duke tuvieron 2 hijos, el primero fue llamado Allen(de 7 años), y el segundo era Mark(de 5 años), Duke sigue junto con KC compartiendo deberes con Mokuba.

Mokuba y Rebeca se casaron al año del incidente, Rebeca quedo embarazada 2 años después, su hija fue llamada Megumi. Mokuba combino su trabajo como vicepresidente en KC junto con su carrera de duelista volviéndose el duelista numero 1 después del retiro de Joey de los duelos.

Tea y Yugi tuvieron gemelos, el niño se llamo Atem, el otro, una niña se le puso Anzu, ambos pudieron administrar bien la fortuna que les dejo Pegasus junto con Croquet, aunque Tea tuvo que abandonar las excavaciones.

Marick vivió solo un tiempo y empezó a salir con Sara, con quien se casaría un año mas tarde, algo que sorprendió a todos ya que ambos se la vivían "De la greña" todo el tiempo, aun así, ambos pudieron compartir una relación, tuvieron una hija a la cual Marick llamo Tea, en honor a su vieja amiga, aunque eso encelo un poco a Sara, pero lo acepto al final, ya que era la despedida de los sentimientos de amor de Marick a Tea por los de amistad...

Un transatlántico en medio del Océano Pacífico. Bakura se encontraba descansando de su labor, por un favor a un amigo, accedió a ser medico en el barco, mas por ser un crucero que llevaba a varios jóvenes deseosos de aventuras.

Bakura bebió un poco del martini que tenía consigo, uno de los tripulantes le trajo un teléfono.

Señor Bakura, le llama su hijo Lizerg (me gusto el nombre pero no es el de Shaman King)- dijo el marinero, Bakura le sonrío mientras que tomaba el teléfono

Hey Lizerg, ¿Qué tal la vida?- dijo Bakura con calma.

"Lo normal papá, solo llame para saber cuando vuelves"- dijo Lizerg por teléfono.

En una semana mas, recuerda que este es un viaje redondo- dijo Bakura con calma.

"Bueno, ya arregle lo que me pediste, la reunión con Kaiba será en un mes, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de Mokuba"- dijo Lizerg, Bakura sonrío.

Bien hijo, estaré listo entonces... espera, parece que paso algo, luego te llamo- dijo Bakura mientras que colgaba e iba a ver que era lo que pasaba, de pronto varios jóvenes entraron cargando a un tercero, Bakura se sorprendió al ver al joven, parecía tener una especie de mordida en el hombro derecho, así como la marca de un enorme desgarre en el pecho, Bakura se percato de que no había manera de salvarle.

Una chica se le acerco, la chica tenia sangre en la ropa, Bakura noto que estaba totalmente shockeada, por lo que procedió a administrarle un sedante mientras que uno de los enfermeros le suministraba otro al herido.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Bakura mientras que ambos limpiaban al herido.

Reptil... un raro... reptil... - dijo el herido con esfuerzo, Bakura le administro un antibiótico y empezó a limpiar la herida, pero pudo notar que esta apestaba a podrido.

¿Es cierto eso, ¿Qué clase de reptil lo ataco, ¿Un cocodrilo?- dijo el enfermero a los jóvenes, pero Bakura le miro.

Un cocodrilo no dejaría esa clase de heridas- dijo Bakura mientras que limpiaba un poco la herida de una especie de saliva espumosa que la rodeaba.

El enfermero iba a volver a preguntar algo pero de pronto el joven se incorporo en un rictus de dolor mientras que ambos le sujetaban, la muchacha grito de terror, de pronto el joven se desvaneció en los brazos de Bakura, este al revisarlo solo suspiro... estaba muerto.

Hora de la muerte... 14:30 PM- dijo Bakura revisando su reloj.

Señorita, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese chico?- dijo el enfermero a la aterrorizada muchacha, pero esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Llévenla a su camarote a que descanse, cuando se reponga nos lo dirá, por ahora, ¿Quién es el que estaba a cargo?- dijo Bakura con calma, un joven rubio se le acerco.

Soy yo doctor, me llamo William- dijo William con algo de temor.

¿Dónde los atacaron?- pregunto Bakura con calma.

Bueno... fuimos a la isla que esta a 10 km al norte con la lancha, Elizabet, mi novia le pareció un bonito lugar y pues, los demás la secundaron, así que tomamos una lancha y fuimos para allá... todo lo que se es que George y Ami se internaron en la isla, fue cuando escuchamos los gritos de ambos y mi amigo Ken que llevaba una pistola fue a ver que pasaba, según lo que el nos dijo, había una especie de animal sobre George y nos dice que los disparos lo alejaron, pero no distinguió de que especie era, según él, era un reptil enorme, como un gran dinosaurio, aunque claro, los dinosaurios ya se extinguieron... - William siguió hablando, pero Bakura había dejado de escucharlo en cuanto escucho la palabra dinosaurio

Bakura de pronto se acerco a un mapa que estaba en la pared y lo reviso ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

Vaya, no es solo una isla, mas bien son 5, "Las cinco muertes" según el mapa- dijo Bakura con calma.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo el enfermero.

¿Dónde esta ese chico Ken?- dijo Bakura.

Fue con el capitán, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo William.

Algo que debió haber acabado hace 7 años... solo espero estar equivocado- dijo Bakura con preocupación - Necesito un teléfono, hay una llamada muy importante que debo hacer- dijo Bakura con calma.

Continuara...

Este es el prologo de mi nuevo fic, una continuación del "Jurassick Park de Rex Raptor", como notaran por el prologo, Bakura será ahora el protagonista, pero bueno, ustedes me dirán si desean que agregue a alguno de los personajes del anterior fic, como nota, tal ves meta a alguno de los personajes de YGO GX, pero no es seguro, bueno, espero que les agrade y por favor,¡ Reviews Please!.


	2. Capitulo 1: La pesadilla continua

**EL MUNDO PERDIDO**

Nota: es una continuación del Jurassick Park de Rex Raptor.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon.

Capitulo 1: La pesadilla continua...

Un mes después del incidente en el transatlántico, KC se encontraba de fiesta, él cumpleaños de Megumi la pequeña hija de Mokuba y Rebeca era el motivo de esa celebración, Seto en esos momentos estrenaba una prótesis especial creada por la empresa, por lo que podía caminar de una manera normal.

A causa de la celebración, Mokuba invito a todos sus conocidos (o séase, el grupo de Yugi), así como a algunos de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de la Academia de duelos de su hermano, entre ellos estaban Marufujy Ryo y su hermano Sho (el solo por ser hermano del "Káiser"), Manjyome Jun, Yuki Juudai y su novia Asuka Tenjyoin (Bueno, a mí me gusta esta pareja, y es la única manera de verlos como Novios), así como a Misawa Daichi y el profesor Chronos de Mediz.

El festejo estaba en grande, para Mokuba era un placer tener a tantos invitados mientras que la pequeña Megumi de 5 años, era consentida por varias de las mujeres que concurrián a la fiesta.

Vaya Mokuba, esta fiesta es genial- dijo Joey contento mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro a Mokuba.

Es cierto Mokuba, eres bastante hábil para las fiestas- dijo Mai sonriendo.

Gracias, por cierto, ¿En donde esta Max, No lo he visto desde que empezó la fiesta- dijo Mokuba sonriendo, Joey solo se sonrojo un poco.

Bueno... esta con Kisara... Dios, ellos 2 son más empalagosos que nosotros a su edad- dijo Joey apenado.

Si, lo entiendo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya sé por que Seto buscaba a Kisara como desesperado- dijo Mokuba riendo.

En otra parte de la fiesta.

Me sorprende el nivel de duelo que tienes, eres mucho mejor de lo que era yo a tu edad- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras que un muchacho de cabellos castaños solo sonreía apenado.

¡Oh vamos, ¡Si usted es toda una leyenda!- dijo Yuki con pena mientras que Asuka se le acercaba.

Bueno, pero recuerda que todo lo que has hecho lo has logrado por mérito propio- dijo Asuka sonriéndole, Yuki se sonrojo por el comentario.

Vamos muchacho, luego quisiera tener un duelo contigo, hace ya tiempo que no tengo un duelo- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Yuki le miro con emoción.

Bueno Yuki, parece que se te cumplió uno de tus sueños- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

En otra parte de la fiesta, una pareja se encontraba besándose en el balcón con pasión, ambos se veían muy jóvenes, aunque bastante fogosos.

Max... sabes... ya te extrañaba- dijo una sonriente Kisara mientras que continuaba con el jugueteo.

Si, Kisara, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Max besándola de nueva cuenta.

Saben chiquillos, no sé que dirían sus padres si los viesen en estos momentos- dijo una voz divertida.

Ya lo creo papá- dijo otra voz que parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

Kisara y Max voltearon asustados, pero pudieron ver que solo eran Bakura y su hijo Lizerg.

¡Dios, ¡Nos asustaron!- dijo Max con sorpresa.

Si, por un momento pense que era papá- dijo Kisara sonrojada.

Vamos chicos, no se preocupen, yo también sé lo que es tener su edad, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo- dijo Bakura sonriendo con complicidad.

¿Qué secreto?- dijo la voz de Seto de pronto.

Kisara y Max casi se infartan al ver que Seto aparecía detrás de Bakura quien solo le miro con una sonrisa.

Eh... Hola papá- dijo Kisara con pena mientras que Seto solo fulminaba a Max con la mirada.

Hola señor Kaiba- dijo Max con respeto y algo de temor.

Kaiba, que bueno que te veo, es necesario que hablemos, Marick nos espera en tu oficina- dijo Bakura de pronto, Seto le miro con calma.

Bien, vamos... Luego hablare con ustedes jovencitos- dijo Seto con firmeza mientras que Kisara y Max solo le miraban con temor y Lizerg se reía por lo bajo disfrutando la situación (Él parecía mas hijo del espíritu que de Bakura).

Marick se encontraba en la oficina de Seto mirando una especie de hielera que Bakura y su hijo habían traído, así como unos portafolios, Marick no sabía por que Bakura se veía tan extraño.

Seto y Bakura entraron a la oficina, Marick saludo a su cuñado.

Bien, se preguntaran por que los cite- dijo Bakura con calma.

Si, eso llevo haciendo desde hace 15 minutos, ¿Qué no ves que la fiesta esta buena?- dijo Marick con calma.

Además, yo debo de disciplinar a un par de niños con las hormonas al borde, así que sé rápido- dijo Seto, Marick solo sonrío.

¿La princesa y el estudiante causando líos de nuevo?- dijo Marick sonriendo.

No te metas- dijo Seto con enfado.

Marick iba a hablar, pero Bakura en eso abrió la hielera y saco una especie de pata de reptil de ella.

¿Lo reconocen?- dijo Bakura con calma, Seto y Marick le miraron asombrados.

¡No puede ser!- dijo Seto asombrado.

¡Es la pata de un compi!- dijo Marick asustado.

Así es, la encontramos en una isla durante un crucero, aparentemente, el animal no tenía mucho de muerto cuando llegamos- dijo Bakura.

Dime, ¿Había mas?- dijo Seto preocupado.

No lo sé, lo que sé, es que un muchacho fue asesinado por un animal que por la descripción que me dieron bien puede ser un Velociraptor- dijo Bakura con seriedad.

¡Pero eso no es posible, ¡Todos fueron exterminados junto con la isla de Rex!- dijo Marick.

Bueno, la verdad, es que no creo que sean sobrevivientes, hace unos días viaje a los restos de la isla junto con miembros del ejercitó, y encontré que todo fue totalmente destrozado- dijo Bakura con calma.

Entonces... ¿Qué?- dijo Marick preocupado.

Pedí ayuda a un amigo empresario y me entere de que Rex no solo poseía esa Isla, también estaban en su poder un grupo de islas que los lugareños llaman "Las 5 Muertes"- dijo Bakura - Fue allí donde el muchacho fue asesinado, así que por lo que pudo investigar mi amigo, en aquellas islas parece ser que Rex se encargaba del cuidado de los animales antes de llevarlos a Jurassick Park.

¿Pero que paso, Pense que todo había terminado con la destrucción del parque- dijo Seto extrañado.

Bueno, al parecer Rex se preparo por si algo así pasaba, informe al ejercito pero me dijeron que la Isla esta protegida ya que ninguno de los dinosaurios ha salido de ella, al parecer Rex dejo escrito que la isla seria una especie de reserva natural protegida- dijo Bakura.

¿Pero que están locos, ¡La primera vez fue una masacre, ¡No saben que los animales son prehistóricos, ¡No tardaran mucho en querer salir de las islas!- dijo Marick enfadado.

No tiene caso que te enfades conmigo, así lo decidió el gobierno, pero al menos conseguí algo importante- dijo Bakura con seriedad.

¿De que se trata?- dijo Seto extrañado.

Si pruebo que el lugar representa un riesgo para la humanidad él ejercito sé vera forzado a intervenir... y para ello requiero de su ayuda- dijo Bakura algo apenado.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- dijo Seto seriamente.

Necesitare fondos para esta expedición, así como voluntarios- dijo Bakura.

¿Piensas dirigir esta expedición?- dijo Marick sorprendido.

Así es, no hallo otra manera de probar el riesgo- dijo Bakura.

¿Y que deseas que formemos parte de esa expedición, Debes de estar bromeando- dijo Marick con seriedad.

En lo absoluto, mas bien, deseo que me ayuden en la parte táctica y económica, no sé mucho de esos animales y puede que me provoquen problemas, además, por lo que supe, uno de los miembros del gabinete de Rex, un tipo llamado Oscar, parece quererle sacar todo el beneficio que pueda a las islas- dijo Bakura con calma mientras que sacaba un cigarro y empezaba a fumar.

Seto y Marick se miraron sorprendidos, sabían que pese a la peligrosidad del lugar, muchas empresas tratarían de buscarle un provecho, tal ves incluso, crear safaris de cacería para los ricos.

Bien, te daré el apoyo económico- dijo Seto con resolución.

Gracias Kaiba, sabía que podría contar contigo- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

Pero el problema ahora son los voluntarios- dijo Marick con calma.

¡Yo me apunto!- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Seto frunció el ceño al reconocer a Yuki Juudai, que se encontraba en la puerta junto con Yugi que le miraba con sorpresa.

¿Qué estas demente, Esas cosas casi no mataron a todos- dijo Marick con sorpresa.

Además, ¿Qué hacen escuchando conversaciones ajenas? - dijo Seto con algo de enfado.

Discúlpanos Seto, pensábamos pedirte prestados algunos discos de duelo y no pudimos evitar escuchar lo que Bakura decía- dijo Yugi apenado, Bakura se acerco a Yuki con seriedad.

Dime chico, ¿Estas consciente de que si vienes a esta expedición tal vez mueras, Por lo que yo se tienes una novia, y cuando se tiene a una chica que vale la pena no es bueno arriesgar la vida en balde- dijo Bakura, Yuki solo se puso serio.

Es cierto, pero sé que Asuka me entenderá, además, es por el bien del mundo- dijo Yuki sonriendo nuevamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Estas seguro de esto?- dijo Bakura con algo de sorpresa.

¡Claro, ¡Además, soy un chico con suerte!- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno, pues, bienvenido a bordo chico, eres el primer voluntario- dijo Marick con mas calma.

Por cierto Bakura, ¿Qué pasara con tu hijo?- dijo Seto.

El se encargara de mantener el contacto desde tierra, recuerden que el se gradúo hace unos meses en comunicaciones- dijo Bakura con calma.

Bueno, todo esta listo, solo falta encontrar al resto de los voluntarios y decidir cuando ir a la isla- dijo Yugi con mas calma - Además de que tú debes de decirle a tu novia lo que vas a hacer y ver si sales con vida para el viaje- dijo Yugi mientras que señalaba a Yuki quien solo río nervioso.

Afuera de la oficina, Max y Kisara se encontraban escuchando todo por un pequeño hueco en la pared que Kisara había hecho para escuchar algunas de las platicas de negocios de su padre y pasarle la información a Max, para que este pudiera ganar puntos frente a él.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al saber que aun había dinosaurios vivos.

Vaya, es una verdadera sorpresa- dijo Max mientras que miraba a Kisara.

Si, y más que ese chico Juudai este tan loco para apuntarse en esa loca aventura- dijo Kisara mientras que se recargaba en el hombro de Max.

Bueno, al menos podemos alegrarnos de algo- dijo Max sonriendo, Kisara le miro.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Kisara extrañada.

Al menos así tu papá se olvidara de regañarnos por un tiempo- dijo Max mientras que le sonreía, Kisara emitió una pequeña risa mientras que ambos empezaban a besarse nuevamente.

En otra parte...

Rex Enterprise.

Oscar (el hombre al que Rex le hablo antes de morir) se encontraba junto con dos hombres, uno de ellos venia vestido con traje sastre de marca, el otro parecía un cazador.

Bien mis estimados señores Coblain y Jibbs, ¿Qué les parece mi propuesta?- dijo Oscar con una sonrisa.

Es bastante interesante amigo, pero, ¿Crees en serio que podrás reconstruir Jurassic Park?- dijo el hombre de traje(Jibbs).

No solo eso, recuerda lo que paso en el anterior- dijo el cazador (Coblain).

Vamos, eh aprendido de los errores de Rex y sé que podremos evitar los mismos problemas que él cometió, recuerden que el pasado nos enseña- dijo Oscar con una sonrisa.

¿Pero por que no usas los embriones que conservaste, Eso sería menos peligroso que ir a cazar a los animales a las 5 Muertes- dijo Jibbs extrañado.

Amigo mío, ya tenemos lista la infraestructura para los parques de California y de Osaka, si usamos ese método nos tomaría al menos 5 años para tener a los suficientes animales para que el público los disfrutase, además de que el gasto seria enorme, los embriones serán usados, pero a su tiempo- dijo Oscar con calma.

¿Y cuando será ese tiempo?- dijo Coblain mientras que jugaba con su sombrero.

En cuanto mis técnicos puedan modificarlos para que sean más dóciles, no solo eso, eh contemplado la posibilidad de que manipulen los genes para crear dinosaurios domésticos, imagínense, la mascota del futuro, proporcionada por Rex Enterprise y asociados, el dinero nos lloverá a montones- dijo Oscar.

Si... es cierto, además, tal vez se podrían usar raptores modificados para servir de guardianes, eso si que evitaría el espionaje industrial- dijo Jibbs, Oscar asintió y ambos empezaron a reír, pero Coblain solo meneo la cabeza.

Espero que sepan bien lo que hacen, ya tengo a parte de mi equipo listo, para partir en un mes- dijo Coblain saliendo del cuarto dejando a Oscar y a Jibbs que seguían hablando de las ventajas que se obtendrían cuando sus planes fueran completados.

"Solo espero que en verdad sepan lo que hacen"- penso Coblain mientras que salía del edificio.

Continuara...

Bien, ¿qué les pareció, Me tarde un poco, pero bueno, sigo con problemas para poder usar mi maquina, además de que también escribo un poco de cada uno de mis otros fics.

En fin, ¿Qué le pasara a Yuki una vez que le diga a Asuka que se metió en una aventura casi suicida, ¿Cómo terminaran los planes de Rex Enterprise, ¿Seto se dará cuenta de lo que hace su "princecita" con Max, En fin, tratare de contestar a las respuestas próximamente.

Para los voluntarios, ¿A quienes creen que debería de meter de los personajes de GX, ¿Quieren que repita algún personaje del anterior fic, Espero me puedan dar su opinión.

Gracias a la gran shirayuki y a SaQhra por sus reviews.

Hasta luego.


End file.
